The present invention relates to a hair clip.
It is well-known for a hair clip to be used for holding hair or for fashioning a hairstyle.
Such a clip comprises two comb-shaped elements mounted pivotably in relation to one another, which are usually held in a brought-together position by an elastic member such as a kickover spring. The teeth of these two elements have a shape which is curved to a greater or lesser extent and are offset from one element to the other so as to interlock when the two elements are brought together.
This type of clip has the disadvantage of not holding very well in the hair and of tending, therefore, to slide when the head is moved.
Indeed, these movements generate a centrifugal force on the clip in the opposite direction to that of the teeth which causes the two comb-shaped elements to move apart on account of the curved shape of the teeth and the weak elastic force of the spring.
Moreover, such a clip does not perform very effective holding of the hair on account of the fact that the teeth are not interlocked, or are only weakly interlocked, when the clip is placed in the hair. The hair is not held very well by these teeth and can escape relatively easily from the clip.
The present invention aims to eliminate these disadvantages.